crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Gear Fight Association
The Gear Fight Association (commonly abbreviated as GFA) is a fictional organization that appears in Crush Gear Turbo. It is led by the members of the Firestone family that are responsible for regulating the rules of Crush Gear fighting and for organizing tournaments. Description GFA is formed three years after the creation of Crush Gear, where the game is once mushrooming in various parts of the world. Its aspiration is to establish a healthy battle among the Crush Gear players known as Gear Fighters. Hence, GFA provides uniform rules of Gear Fighting, and unsporting behavior such as deliberately destroying the Gear in battle is completely banned. GFA operates on a global scale, with its branch offices located across the world. The organization takes charge of the registration of Crush Gear teams for participation in tournaments. In tournaments organized by GFA, the matches are determined either by the organization itself or by the Gear Fighters (such as the draw lots system during the third stage of the World Cup). The inspection of the Gear body may be conducted (as in the case of the Manganji Cup), and the contestants are expected to abide by the regulations. Known characters associated with GFA * Ronaldo Firestone - Mr. Firestone is the first president of GFA. He served the organization during Yuhya's time before his position is placed by his daughter, Gina. * Gina Firestone - Gina is the president of GFA after her father's resignation. She is the daughter of Mr. Firestone as well as the younger sister of Sean Firestone. * GFA mascot - Also known as Jifa-kun in the original Japanese dub, it is an official mascot which is a humanoid with a gear-shaped head holding a rod with two batteries on the opposite ends. * Disco Stu - Also known as Gear Taren in the original Japanese dub, Disco Stu is a host of the Asia Cup. * Crush Gordon - Crush Gordon is a host of the World Cup. Other notes * Aside from providing usual content such as Crush Gear news (as shown in the movie) and search feature, the GFA website provides a database of Gear Fighters from various teams which include their battle statistics and Gear information. The website is also the place where the design plan of VT Chassis is leaked over the Internet. * The GFA logo appears in various Crush Gear Turbo media. ** The GFA flag, consisting of the logo on the green background, is seen waving in the episode title screen in the anime. The said flag also appears in the early scenes of the movie. ** In the menu and the in-game loading screen of the Playstation video game, the embossed version of the logo is repeated in the background. ** In Gear Champion League, the logo can be seen as a part of the splash screen. * The GFA headquarters is briefly shown in episode 35, althought the exact location of the building is not mentioned. The first Crush Gear in the world, Caesarvern (and its front weapons) is kept in a safe place within the headquarters. Category:Companies and organisations Category:Crush Gear Turbo